


Stare Right Through Me

by OscarLeogere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Invisibility, Invisibility Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarLeogere/pseuds/OscarLeogere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Angel's are invisible except for their wings Dean Winchester finds himself attracted to the angel with the big black wings (no prizes for guessing who).</p><p>OR</p><p>The self-aware piece of fanfiction with a little bit of humour, a few deep conversations and a good bit of invisible porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare Right Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty happy that no trigger warnings are necessary. If you feel that something needs to be added to the tags //let me know//.

Dean sat at the back of the lecture hall next to the entrance. It wasn’t where he normally sat but it was necessary given the fact he’d managed to get lost on his way. This was his final year of university but he hadn’t ever realised that the Fryer Building and the Friar Building both existed. So when he hadn’t adequately read his timetable he’d found himself on the wrong side of campus in a lecture on stochastic modelling (whatever the fuck that is).

When he’d entered the lecture theatre he’d quickly slipped into a seat and listened carefully to the lecturer’s talking about the key features of the course. When I say listened carefully what actually happened is that Dean got out his notepad and quickly glanced around the room, asides from the professor he could only see two humans, the rest of the room was filled with angel wings.

It was what made angels special; human eyes couldn’t focus on their body. Sam had explained it to him once it was something to do with planes of existence and reality, he didn’t really understand it. The fact was that angel’s bodies were invisible and their wings weren’t. Attempts had been made to make materials that would be opaque even when in close vicinity of angels but nothing seemed to work, the moment the angel put on the theoretically visible clothes they’d disappear too.

“And the final topic we will be covering in this unit will be Angel sexuality.” The professor coughed heavily for a moment into a handkerchief before he popped it back into his pocket. “For those of you who are angels, this course will not be a walk in the park. Although you know the history and live in the society you are not going to pass the class with that knowledge alone. When I look at this room I can see only three people, but I can tell you now that more than three of you will fail and only a handful will be leaving the course with the knowledge that I would want from a political advisor at the White House. If you’ve picked this as a cheap unit then I suggest you leave and go to the human equivalent of the course which is ironically taught by an angel.”

He brought out his handkerchief and hacked out another cough before clicking on his powerpoint slide to take it past the menu. “So, with the rest of my time today I’m going to be talking through a quick history of Angels.”

As if by magic the whole room swiftly proceeded to daydream, because powerpoints are universally shit.

By the end of the lecture Dean had still managed to scrawl down about four pages of notes and had managed to avoid staring at _pretty much_ everyone’s wings. There were only two pairs of wings that really stood out in the room: A pair of white wings with red splatters across on each side and a large pair of black wings. All of the other wings were smaller and much whiter.

Before he left the room he checked his timetable (and _double checked_ ) to see where he was meant to be after lunch. It was going to be the very same building. He rolled his eyes, stood up, threw his satchel bag over his shoulder and waited for the sea of wings to pass him before he walked out. As he left, a pair of wings appeared next to him and the angel was humming gently. The humming followed him as he walked down to the entrance of the building.

“Just so you know, your flesh reeks of demon.” He muttered.

“It’s my brother’s girlfriend.” He scratched the back of his neck a little.

“Well you may be accepting of your brother mating outside of your own kind but I’m not. Keep your eyes off my brother’s wings next time. I’m Gabriel and if you don’t mess with my kind I won’t mess with you.”

When Dean slowed his walk and stopped next to the canteen, “Hey look man, I don’t know who your brother is but I’ll be sat at the front from next lecture. You don’t like humans looking at them and I don’t like them getting in the way of my view of the lecture.”

Gabriel moved around and stood in front of Dean. His wings fanned out slowly. Dean knew he wasn’t supposed to look at them so he looked through the gap in the middle and narrowed his eyes slightly before averting his gaze and looking down towards the floor. “Don’t look at the black wings again. Got it?”

Dean just nodded and walked away quickly. He wasn’t going to protest and explain that if he knew that the wings belonged to a male that he never would have looked, he doubted that the sentiment would have been appreciated. In the canteen he grabbed his food quickly and walked across to the table where he’d be able to see when Jo arrived.

“Jesus Christ Dean, why did you pick this building? You know there’s another Friar building on the other side of campus right? The only reason I knew it was wrong is because they don’t sell food there.” Jo threw down her bag next to the table. She waited for a moment for Dean to respond. “Dean? Why aren’t you insulting me and calling me a bitch for no reason? Have the angels taught you why misogyny is wrong.”

“No, no… Nothing like that.” Dean sighed before realising the slight, “Hey, I’m not a misogynist.”

Jo raised an eyebrow. “Well, what’s wrong?”

“Uh. I got told off for looking at angel wings.” He whispered across the table.

“ _Dean_.” She shook her head aggressively. “How many times, never look at a woman’s bloody wings.”

“They were a man’s.” He paused. “I dunno’ I guess I didn’t realise I was staring so much. The wing span is incredible something like twenty feet. They’re the blackest of black and the feathers look like you could bury your head in them they’re that soft.”

“Dean, you’re sounding a little bit pervy now. They _look_ soft? Dude.” She cringed slightly, “You’re going to have to apologise. How would you feel if a guy just stared at your junk for the whole of a lecture?”

“He wasn’t even the one who told me off, his fucking brother did.”

“I bet so… With twenty foot wingspan he’s going to be the heir isn’t he? I bet he’s not even ugly.” She sighed wistfully. “Okay so here’s the thing, if a human dates an angel, they can’t see them until bonding right? So what if they’re hideously deformed and they’re ridiculously ugly.”

Dean laughed a little, “I’m pretty certain they prefer smaller wings. I don’t think there are any ugly angels though.” He paused, “I mean, you’ve seen some of the paintings that they do of each other? They’re beautiful.”

“Those are the paintings they _let_ you see. Do you think they’d let you see the paintings of their ugliest?”

The conversation went on like this the two of them discussing the attractive angel conspiracy until the end of his lunch break. The truth of the matter was that all angels are attractive not due to some bizarre angel driven conspiracy but due to the strange effects of the casting department gods from a parallel universe (they weren’t to know). However, it was ultimately decided that if an angel _had_ been beautiful and had become hideously deformed and a human accidentally bonded with said deformed angel then they would have to make do with the personality that they’d fallen in love with.

Until three weeks later Dean hadn’t given another thought to the issue of the black winged angel. He’d been making sure to avoid any staring at the clearly soft feathers and whenever he found himself in the Angelic Studies lectures he made sure to plant himself at the front of the theatre as to avoid the temptation. Fortunately, the rest of his course was mostly in lectures dominated by humans so there were things other than wings to actually see in the room (it probably helped that in these lectures the professors had steered clear of powerpoint presentations).

Yet when the Thursday of Week Three had finally arrived, he found himself walking into the lecture theatre a tad worse for wears. Unlike his Tuesday lecture just before lunch his Thursday lecture had the misfortune of being the first class of the day. Dean had gone out the night before with the women’s rugby team (Jo had insisted) and even though he’d not drunk nearly as much as half of the girls he was sure that he felt twice as bad. By the time morning came he had to ignore the faint smell of banana vodka that filled his bedroom and pull on his clothes before bolting out the door.

Arriving in the lecture slightly early he followed his usual plan for hangovers and planted himself in the darkest and most well hidden corner of the theatre and pulled his hoodie over his head as he leant back into the chair and tried not to think about the reality that way too much alcohol had been consumed. In fact he tried not to think about anything as when he did the room felt like it was spinning at nearly twice the speed.

When the angels arrived a few minutes later they filled the room as they almost always did. With the exception of one angel who sat on the sidelines of the theatre a few rows in front of Dean and began to fan his wings out to half-mast. Dean averted his eyes but the shadow of the wings was darkening his position. This wasn’t exactly something that Dean opposed as the lights were attacking his head anyway but the methodology was a little bit… distracting especially with wings as large and beautiful and -

Dean snapped his eyes back onto on the blank pages that were in his notepad until he heard the soft and dulcet tones of his professor to quickly send him into a note-taking haze. The wings that were rising and falling gently in front of him were a distraction, of course, but somehow he managed to only allow himself occasional glances and never anything more than a few seconds of thought.

“Perhaps the most important thing to note about the shift in the angel’s belief system is that it ceased to focus on the belief of an all-powerful entity called God and instead focused on the idea that God was one of them. This belief however has been lost over recent millennia and especially over the last hundred years since the angels integrated into human society. The suggested reading around this topic is _Who Do Angel’s Pray To?_ By Mary Winchester, the book is one of the best of its kind.”

Dean’s ears perked up a little and he noted it down. He knew his mother had loved angels but he’d never been told that she had done research around them, or even that she had ever written a book. He curled his hand into a tight fist for a moment, _another_ thing that John had failed to mention over the years. He thought that maybe his Dad would have mentioned that Mary wrote a book on angels when he told him about the angel section of his course… but apparently that idea was hopeful and incorrect.

At the end of the lecture that Dean stood up and rushed out of the room with haste and went back to his apartment block, he walked in and ran up the stairs to his and Jo’s apartment and went straight back to bed immensely grateful that his next lecture wasn’t until two in the afternoon.

When he got out of bed for the second time of the day (about an hour and a half later) he walked onto campus to his favourite coffee shop (not his favourite because the coffee was good, but his favourite because the coffee was the cheapest) and he sat down in the courtyard and pulled out a book from his satchel. The book wasn’t one of much interest to Dean but it was suggested reading for his module on cultural change. The breeze was a little chilly for an autumn day but he ignored it mostly until the sun had disappeared behind grey clouds.

The rain didn’t fall immediately after the sun had disappeared, instead choosing to politely wait ten minutes for everyone to begin to feel chilly and move towards the great indoors. When the first grumble of thunder sounded and the rain began to fall heavily Dean found himself sat in the middle of the courtyard beneath the grand pavilion. Glancing at his watch and seeing he had another twenty minutes before his next lecture he looked back to the book.

_A-choo!_

Dean jumped out of his skin at the noise and quickly glanced around. He didn’t see a human, he just saw two large black wings soaking wet and dripping water. He quickly averted his eyes. “Are you alright?”

The voice in response was a little deeper than Dean had been expecting, “I am wet.” The wings shook gently and Dean felt a few large drops of water hit him on the face.

“Jesus, you’d think your wings would have evolved to be a little more resistant to the rain.” Dean tutted to himself as he looked at the wings slightly.

“Yes well, you’d have thought that humans would have evolved the manners not to stare at an angel’s wings.” The voice trailed off. “Or the eyes to see us.”

“How are we meant to tell the difference between angels if we’re not allowed to look at their wings?” Dean sighed.

“Perhaps it’s best compared to me just meeting you and staring at your penis.” The angel muttered. “Telling people apart by their penis would probably work but isn’t ideal. Not to mention you’d have to be naked.”

“Oh please, you’d have to buy me a drink first.” Dean smirked.

“Okay.” The angel shook his wings a bit more fiercely. More water splattering across the pavilion. “I’ll pick you up at eight tonight. I don’t think I will ever be able to tell you from your kind by penis though unless you never wore trousers.”

Before Dean could open his mouth to question the angels thought process he was running away from the courtyard with haste. He saw a few heavy flaps of the wings and watched as the angel lifted off the ground and passed a few feet above the roof of the library and out of sight. He glanced at his watch, figuring that it was time to leave for his class.

Saying that Dean didn’t know exactly how to proceed was a mild understatement. Ignoring some of the more farfetched excuses he thought up to get out of going out with an angel there were three important issues left: The fact the angel was a guy, the fact that Dean wasn’t gay and the fact that the guy might be ugly. Though, he did make sure to reprimand himself a little noting that it didn’t matter _if_ Castiel was good looking or not because of the first two excuses.

It wasn’t until around five o’clock that Dean even realised that Castiel didn’t even know where he and Jo lived. When Jo arrived home he thought it would be best not to mention it and he acted as natural as possible up until the clock reached six-thirty. He figured that there was no point in taking the chance that Castiel might not even be showing and he should take a last minute shower before throwing on a shirt and some jeans. He can just make a throwaway comment about putting his penis into an obscenely large number of girls (the truly macho way to assert heterosexuality – second only to bragging about penis size).

The only justification that Dean’s logical side for going out with Castiel despite the fact that the angel was thinking it was a date was because it would aid his studies. What better way to learn about angelic culture than going for drinks with one? Dean’s mind was made up, if that reason hadn’t have been sufficient for him there were probably others that would make Dean feel like he was doing the right thing.

When the knock at the door came he raced to the door to be there before Jo. When he opened it he saw a floating pair of black wings and a bunch of flowers. Before he could grab his coat and leave Jo had appeared by his side.

“Dean, I didn’t realise you had a thing for angel chicks.” Jo smirked before glancing up at down. “You’ve even got some flowers. What’s her name, aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Dean blushed and coughed gently. “Uh. This is my roommate Jo and this is my date.” Dean panicked a little realising that _this_ was what he’d been trying to avoid happening. His mouth opened looking for anything to say that can save the situation. “She’s Cassie. Hey can you pop the flowers into a vase for me?”

Jo shrugged gently and looked at the gap between the wings. Guessing at the height of the eyes, “I’ll see you around Cassie.”

Dean quickly slipped out of the door after passing Jo the flowers. He let out a long and low sigh.

“She doesn’t know you are gay?” Castiel mumbled as they walked down the stairs.

“I’m not gay.” Dean said.

Castiel didn’t respond to that. In fact Castiel barely spoke much that evening. After they both had a few beers Dean noted the general quiet between the two of them. Asides from a few stilted conversations that didn’t really go very far it was mostly spent in silence. Dean wasn’t going to rush to spend more time with Castiel but he didn’t despise the man, he was just quiet and there’s nothing wrong with that.

Dean took a gulp of his beer and turned on the stool to look at Castiel side on. “Okay, why do so many angels come to human colleges? I mean, your colleges are better, you all spend pretty much all your time with other angels and don’t bother talking to humans and our colleges are more expensive. What do you guys actually gain from this?”

Castiel shrugged, “I’m here because I am to bond with a leader of earth, I’m not sure of details. At least that’s the idea. Most do it because otherwise they’ll never get to practise their human speech at another time or because they believe we’re shepherding you to the future, a handful do it because they want to live amongst humans and a handful do it because they want to work for the angels in guiding our policy on humanity.”

“Dude, if you’re meant to bond with a human then your brother seriously needs to back off with the racism.”

“My brothers don’t know.” There was a silence for a few minutes before Castiel decided to recommence the conversation. “I’m the heir to my family’s seat on the council of seven. I am to be the angel of Thursday.”

“Right, so… Basically I’m sat with royalty? Is it the heir who gets the black wings?” Dean paused.

Castiel laughed, his beer disappearing into his mouth before coming back down, “No, they’re because I’m a breeding male.”

Dean took a swig of his beer and raised an eyebrow. “Gay breeding angel? That’s shit luck for your family.”

Castiel shrugged. “I can bond with a human until I reach a reproductive age of about one-hundred and twenty then return home and reproduce. Sexuality is mostly irrelevant for angel reproduction. We don’t actually need to have sex anyway.”

Dean gulped and his eyes looked at the wings. He nodded gently. “So why did you ask me out? If you’ve got plans for your love life all set out.”

Castiel’s wings fluttered a little before folding away lining Castiel’s body. “Hmmm. I dunno’. I guess your staring at my wings is arousing.”

Dean’s face contorted slightly. He moved his eyes away from the wings and to Castiel’s bottle of beer disappearing into his mouth. Dean’s internal voice mimicked the word arousing and he jolted upright. “Uh, anyway it’s getting late. I have a lecture tomorrow morning.” He stood up and saw Castiel’s wings rise also. “What’s it like being able to fly?”

“That’s not something that’s really suitable to do together if we’re not bonded.” Castiel responded.

Dean just shook his head and jerked it towards the door as he raised an eyebrow. They walked back towards Dean’s flat in perhaps the liveliest conversation of the evening as they discussed whether angels should be allowed to vote in human elections if they reside in the country. Despite the fact they both agreed that they should the conversation lasted the whole walk back to the flat.

When they reached the door to Dean’s flat there was an awkward silence. Dean pulled his keys out of his pocket and turned to look at Castiel.

“Okay,” Dean paused, “I enjoyed tonight. But…”

“I know. You’re not gay.” Castiel paused. “I mean, I could highlight that I’m not _technically_ a man and that you did technically agree to let me look at your penis.”

Dean gulped, “Yeah…” Castiel’s wings started to display fully behind him. For the first time Dean saw them fully spread, lit by the street lights and glistening. Dean stared at them mesmerised for a moment.

“I guess it’s for the best Dean.” Castiel paused.

The wings flapped several times as Castiel took a step closer. Dean could feel his breath on his face. Dean didn’t move back and his heart only skipped a single beat when Castiel’s lips hit his. He didn’t really kiss back, his eyes focused on the street behind the angel. When the angel’s lips were no longer pressed against his, he reached his hand up and brushed his lips gently.

“Uh, so, Cas, I guess I’ll see you around?” Dean didn’t really get a response he just watched as the wings bobbed away down the street before flapping and taking the angel up to the sky.

Dean took himself into the apartment. Jo was sat on the sofa lying on an excessive number of cushions and watching the last Dr. Sexy of the evening before she turned in. She smirked when he walked in alone. “My word, Dean Winchester is losing his touch. He hasn’t managed to get laid on the first date.”

Dean shrugged, “I dunno’ guess she’s some kind of Christian or something.” He waved his hand in the air.

“I didn’t even know that Angels could be Christian.” She muttered.

“Well I dunno’. I’m seeing her again, maybe she just doesn’t put out on first date.” Dean smirked a little. “I’ve never failed yet have I?”

Jo sat up and moved a cushion so Dean could sit next to her. “Well, you didn’t manage to get that angel’s brother did you? Normally you get the threats _after_ you have the sex not before.” Dean just rolled his eyes, “Go on, so why are you seeing her again? I mean, she had pretty bangin’ wings but if you’re not in it for the looks then what is actually in it for you?”

Dean didn’t answer for a moment paying a little too much attention to the episode of Dr. Sexy that was reaching its climax, “I’ve never banged an invisible chick before, never had a feathery bosom for a pillow and I’ve never had sex with a supernatural being. Not even any of those freaky Asian gods that you sometimes see on Campus…”

“I sometimes question why you get dates.” Jo tutted, “You can’t be rude about people’s beliefs.”

“They’re not people’s beliefs. They’re real fucking beings. I mean, Cas was telling me about an old being that had three breasts. That’s like Total Recall or something. Just ‘cause someone believes that’s their god doesn’t mean I can’t want to have sex with it.”

“You talked about a being with three breasts with date? Jesus Christ, way to make a supernatural being feel inferior.”

The conversation reached an abrupt end as Dr. Sexy solved the medical problem of the week in a truly farfetched and melodramatic style. The conversation didn’t resurface as their both made their way to bed. When Dean undressed and climbed into bed he didn’t really take a moments consideration before fondling himself gently through his underwear.

It didn’t take himself long to get himself hard, his mind started off with one of his standard sexual fantasies but before long he was imagining gripping tightly onto Cas’ big black wings as his cock disappeared into a warm mouth. His imagination wasn’t exactly brilliant for this sort of thing, he had no idea _what_ that would exactly look like, so with his free hand he grabbed his phone and searched _angel blowjob_ on google.

After switching the search off safe-mode he found a few videos. The first was angel-on-angel porn which was incredibly strange to watch. Even in photographs angels weren’t visible to the human eye so all Dean saw were two pairs of wings moving a bit. He edited his search to find an angel giving a blowjob. The guy who was in the video wasn’t particularly hot but Dean didn’t really pay much attention to his face (fortunately nor did the camera) and he watched as the penis disappeared into a mouth over and over again. At the end of the human’s blowjob there was no reason to even think he’d been blown asides from the glistening wetness that was still shining on his cock.

Though Dean _enjoyed_ this video there was something he found inherently off-putting about staring at a dick as it disappeared and reappeared. When he clicked to the next video he started jerking himself at a speed that might get him off in the next decade. The video started as an awkward and weird interview. Dean normally didn’t care what they were saying but this guy was saying that he was straight but he just wanted to know what it would be like to suck off an angel.

He was thrown down onto his knees and his mouth was opened by some invisible force. The video to a human really appeared as nothing more than a man with his mouth open bobbing his head back and forward but when Dean closed his eyes and imagined himself in that position there was something strangely satisfying. He’d never considered himself _gay_ before and he supposed that he still wasn’t. He didn’t want to suck a real dick; he just wanted an angel and why wouldn’t he? It’s like constantly having sex with your wildest fantasy.

After Dean came he fell asleep on his bed almost instantly. He didn’t move from his position until morning when he jolted awake to the sound of his alarm going off on his phone. He didn’t _exactly_ jump out of his skin but he certainly wasn’t very pleased when he jarred his neck by banging it against the headboard. He grumbled to himself before dragging himself out of bed and to the shower.

He didn’t give intense attention to washing himself spending only a few minutes under the water before jumping out and wrapping the towel around his waist to return to the bedroom as fast as possible. He wasn’t sure whether Jo had already gone out to her lectures today so he had to dress before he made his breakfast and ventured down to the campus.

The day passed mostly unremarkably. Though he did see a human holding an angel’s hand at one point, he averted his eyes quickly before noting that if he dated an angel that nobody would know it was a guy. Well, the voice would give it away… he’d never known for an angel woman to have a voice that was exactly that deep.

The weekend passed slowly, Dean finishing some of his reading and drinking the rest of the time. Sam had meant to be visiting but he’d cancelled again. Sam hadn’t quite forgiven him for leaving for college. Dean could understand why, when he’d left there was no buffer between Sam and Dad and well that had been all that had been holding the family together. He had been hoping that since Sam was at College now as well that it’d be better for their relationship…

It hadn’t worked out that way and at about three a.m. on Monday morning, when he’d frankly had enough of his reading and couldn’t sleep he took a walk. The thing that made the autumn nights pleasant was the fact that it wasn’t too warm and it wasn’t too cold. It was a mid-October day and as much as the weather wasn’t boiling him, the refreshingly cool air was enough for only a light jacket. There was the added advantage of the fact that he would still see people out and about, it wasn’t like in December where an early morning walk was much more like a march to one’s own funeral.

As he reached Campus and set on a bench just to consider what his life would be made up of after he graduated he heard a few loud flaps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a pair of black wings lowering slowly to a standstill.

“Hey Cas, what are you doing up?” Dean laughed a little as he asked the question.

“I’m an angel” He muttered as he walked to sit next to Dean. “We don’t need sleep. What about you?”

“I have a lot on my mind. My brother was meant to visit this weekend but it hasn’t happened. I’ve not seen him since just before term started.” Dean sighed and drummed his fingers on his leg.

“I wish I never had to see my brothers. They drive me mad. I’m sure your brother has good reason not to be here.”

Dean could feel the warmth of Cas’ leg pushed against his. He took a deep breath in and moved his hand slightly rightwards and just lay in on Cas’ leg. The wings fluttered a little.

“Dean, I can smell your fear and arousal.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s, “If you don’t want to bond with me, that’s alright.”

Dean snorted, “I don’t even know what I want to do with you. I’m not gay.”

“I know.” Cas stood and pulled Dean to stand up with him. “You should be in bed.”

“Okay, so why are you wandering around at this time in the morning.” Dean asked as he felt Cas’ hand start to guide him on his walk home.

“What did Mary say when she put you to bed, Dean?”

“Dude. That’s some crazy ass party trick, you’re a really intense stalker or my mom wrote another book I don’t know about.” Dean waited for there to be some witty retort from Castiel or something, but after a few moments of silence he swallowed his own saliva, “Uh, she used to always say angels will watch over me.”

“Well, I am out at this time in the morning because I am watching over you.” Castiel’s voice wavered towards the end of the sentence.

“Pretty sure your prince or ruler of the world won’t be happy.” Dean’s voice broke out a bitter edge. “Nor will your brothers.”

“I’m pretty certain that my betrothed won’t mind.” Castiel’s wings extended slightly. The wing closest to Dean brushing against his back. “And this is for my brothers.”

Dean laughed a little. “Is this some really weird kink because I’m telling you now that did nothing for me.”

“No. I’m marking you as under my family’s protection.” Castiel’s wing stroked along Dean’s shoulder. “I’m away next week and I don’t want you to come to harm.” Castiel’s voice waivered. “It’s only temporary but it should keep my brothers from giving you hassle.”

Dean didn’t really know what to say so he just nodded as they arrived back at his building. “Why are your brothers so anti-human?”

“They don’t see the good in you. They say that you are weak-eyes because you have yet to find the truth of life.” Castiel murmured, “Gabriel thinks that humans weren’t ready for us to reveal ourselves. I think he’s right, but hindsight’s twenty-twenty. Now, go to bed. ”

For some reason Dean didn’t actually find the fact that an angel was stalking him at all as bizarre or creepy as he might have done had he been born in our world. The first reason for this was probably the fact that angels were known for being mostly harmless, the second reason for this is because he totally wanted the D and let’s be fair any other reasons quickly fall to the wayside when the sexual frustration of a human male at age twenty comes into play.

The Monday passed with only the most irrelevant of things occurring. Dean tripped on a stair when he was walking upstairs to his floor when he returned home to his apartment for lunch, Jo decided that she was going to become a lesbian because she’d had enough of men (this didn’t last because she didn’t actually find women sexually attractive) and Dean managed to find an erotic story on the internet based around having sex with an invisible angel [but who the fuck would write that?].

When Tuesday came about Dean was somewhat relieved that he would completely fail to stare at Cas’ wings. In fact, this would be the first week where he would not only believe that he wasn’t staring but also that he wouldn’t be. The sad fact of the matter was that all of the other wings were not quite as beautiful as Cas’. When he left the lecture he ran to meet Jo in the canteen but an angel appeared blocking his way.

“Oh.” Dean muttered, “Look, Gabriel. I’m meeting a friend for lunch.”

“I’ve just been told who you are.” Gabriel’s wings folded up behind him. “I want to apologise for my rudeness. I assumed that as you were looking at his wings… for reasons of lust.” He coughed gently, “I will not stand in the way of your bond.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. “I think you’ve got me mixed up with someone else. I have no intention of bonding with Cas.”

Gabriel rushed towards Dean. Dean could feel the warmth of his breath an inch or so from his face. “You dare to insult my house and race? You would break a betrothal to a future member of our council while you live under his protection? I can smell him all over you; I hope that a weak-eye such as yourself will see reason before my brother hears of your… treason.”

Gabriel turned, his wings hitting Dean’s body with force sending him to the floor. Dean shook his head as he stood up. He shouted Gabriel’s name but he was ignored. He shrugged to himself and went to eat lunch with Jo.

The encounter was driven out of his mind as fast as it had arrived. He shook his body around a little as he sat down. He figured that he landed on his shoulder funny when he’d hit the ground. It wasn’t exactly the worst pain that he’d had but even when he was sat down he couldn’t quite get his shoulder into a good position. It wasn’t actually until they’d finished that Dean bothered to mention that Gabriel had even argued with him.

Whereas usually Dean was pretty good at sharing things that happened in his life, he didn’t have a clue what was going on so this fell to the wayside in lieu of the much more macho brooding time. He had been rude and abrasive throughout dinner, using his active half of his brain to try and understand why Gabriel assumed that he was Cas’ betrothed. The first thing was that his parents would never have agreed to it.

John was a little homophobic; he had made that clear to him as a child when a couple of _‘the dirtiest faggots he’d ever seen’_ had moved in down the road. He’d always told him that gays would be going to hell. Heck, he’d even said that drinking through a straw could make him gay. With a man like John for a father there was no way that he would ever have approved to him marrying a male angel. This was only furthered by the fact that he blamed the angels for Mary’s death.

 _Mary_ – Dean’s throat dried a little. He didn’t know if his mom was like John. She was interested in angels. Heck, she’d always told him that angels were watching over him. She’d written a book on angels. She’d probably be happy for her son to marry an angel. She would have known that angels didn’t really have a concept of sexuality like humans did, so maybe she would have arranged a marriage with an angel.

As he’d sunk his teeth around a piping hot slice of apple pie his mouth burned slightly before returning to his manly brood. The fact was that _if_ he was betrothed to Castiel (which he probably wasn’t) then as they’d been dating then the betrothal was kind of just a normal relationship. So, there’d be no reason for it to alter the relationship. Well, it wouldn’t change _his_ side of the relationship.

Dean’s stomach went slightly hollow. His mind returning to the bar where Cas had said that the reason he’d asked Dean out was because he found his staring at the wings arousing. If Castiel didn’t actually want to bond with him then he’d have to make up a stupid reason to date him. Dean felt nauseated for a few mouthfuls before he just put his fork down and left the second half of his pie.

“Jo…” Dean blanched before he closed his eyes in a long blink. “Okay, this is going to sound fucking insane and I don’t know where to start.” He looked around the room to scout out anyone he recognised before lowering his voice to a hushed tone, “Gabriel says I’m betrothed to Cas and I’m worried that it’s true and the only reason he’s dating me is because of that.”

Jo smirked a little, “Your parents arranged a marriage for you?”

“I don’t know.” Dean paused, “Cas said that his betrothal is with some future world leader but Gabriel is convinced it’s me.”

“So, just to get this clear… Your big winged girlfriend Cassie is actually a guy?”

Dean’s face fell and he started blushing.

“Just fucking with you! I already knew he was a guy, the black wing thing gave it away. I just wondered how long it would take for you to tell me, you know that I don’t mind if you’re into guys or if you’re into angels or if you’re into -”

“Jo,” Dean clicked his fingers in front of her face. “The betrothal?”

“Oh.” Jo shrugged, “Does this mean you’re going to run the world?”

“ _Jo_ ” Dean sighed. “What if Castiel is trapped into dating me because he has to marry me? What if he doesn’t actually like me, and he’s just doing it for his family?”

“Well, Sam said that…” Jo stopped in her tracks.

“What does Sam have to do with this?” Dean paused.

“He said he couldn’t come the other week because of your angel.” Jo leant back into her chair and drummed her fingers for a couple of seconds before stopping abruptly. When Dean didn’t take the bait to interrogate her further she tilted her head a little, “Now, I am not meant to tell you either of these this so let’s play a game of hypotheticals…

“Hypothetically, if you were betrothed to a male angel and you didn’t know. The first port of call would be the parents who would be able to clear things up as to why the child wouldn’t know. If, hypothetically, the parent who had made the agreement had died when a child was only young then it is perfectly reasonable that the parent who disapproved of his child marrying an angel might try to break off the betrothal and find that this isn’t possible.

“This would hypothetically cause the angel in question to approach the only sibling of the betrothed partner and if this is this case then we can only hope that the sibling managed to talk the hypothetical parent into acknowledging that killing the angel is not in his best interests. The angel would then, in light of the fact that the betrothed was not prepared to be wedded to an angel go to the council and seek permission for the betrothal to be voided.”

Dean nodded a little, “So…”

“Yeah, I talk to your family. If you responded to texts that people sent you instead of just reading them I’m pretty sure that I wouldn’t have to give everyone constant updates.”

“Okay…” Dean decided not to ask questions, he figured it was easier this way. “Why couldn’t people just tell me?”

“Because you’re a stubborn prick and we didn’t want you to know that you had to marry an angel if Cas could get it voided.”

“I can’t believe that the first time I get to date an angel and he tries to be rid of me as fast as possible.”

Jo tutted, “I’m in a lecture soon, but I’m just gonna say that you didn’t even pull an angel, your mom set you up on a date.” She winked and stood up. “Look, for what it’s worth… you’ll be able to find love without looking far. Cas is probably just upset he hasn’t got the marriage he wants. Also, you’re hot enough for most girls.”

“Jesus, don’t love me for my personality then.” Dean muttered, though by the time he’d come up with that witty retort Jo had already walked off to her lecture. Dean jolted his shoulder again, agitated that it still didn’t feel like it was in the right position.

He went off to his next lecture. He wasn’t exactly sure how to continue with his day. He hadn’t exactly found it easy to digest everything and although he took notes in the afternoon lectures he didn’t exactly pay much attention. The first thing that he didn’t quite understand is how _he_ was meant to be a world leader and he wasn’t even sure what that meant. He wasn’t a member of a political party and he’d not bothered voting in the last elections because he knew his vote wouldn’t matter. It wasn’t even as if he was going to be running the UN any time soon.

His hand cramped up a little as he gripped the pen too tightly, he had to stretch it out a few times before he could continue writing. The thing that he wasn’t exactly sure on was why he was even bothered about Cas trying to break the betrothal. Surely he wanted someone to _actually_ like him and not just be with him through a sense of obligation but he felt almost betrayed that Cas had been pretending to like him. Dean let out a harsh sigh as he reprimanded himself; there was no need to even be thinking like this, he wasn’t gay anyway.

By the time the afternoon lectures had ended there wasn’t anything he could do but return home. He threw himself face down onto his bed. After about five minutes of planking he decided that he should probably listen to some music. The first song that his random play all was Nina Simone’s Sinnerman. Dean was pretty sure that he’d never _actually_ listened to the full song before and after about four minutes of the word “Power” being shouted at him he gave up on the music and returned back to the silent lying.

To say that he felt mildly nauseated would have been an understatement. It wasn’t as if he was heartbroken but he’d never been rejected in such a way before. He was Dean _fucking_ Winchester and fucking doesn’t become your middle name for nothing, not in Kansas and definitely not in college. The truth of the matter was that Cas had hit on him and not the other way around, he’d been led on and if he hadn’t wanted to date a weak-eyes like him then he didn’t have to.

It wasn’t until around nine p.m. that Dean even ventured from the bed to go and get food. He’d somehow skilfully avoided Jo and he returned to his bedroom to eat when his food was ready, he hadn’t cooked anything brilliant and in most ways it was a barely adequate amount of food. Although the calories were ample, Dean had failed to make a meal of any nutritional value.

On Friday night, there was a knock at the door. Dean didn’t move from his bed, instead sitting up on it and leaning against the wall behind the headrest. Jo answered the door and guided Cas towards Dean’s room. When Castiel walked into the door he saw Dean glaring directly at him and not his wings. There was a moment of silence as Castiel closed the door his wings stroking the ceiling gently.

“Cas.” Dean paused… “I hope that you have a good explanation for why I didn’t know that I was going to be forced into marrying an angel.” Dean averted his eyes from Cas and looked down at his hands before he raised his voice. “Because I’m pretty certain humans are meant to have free will.”

“You would never have been forced.” Castiel took a step forwards, “I heard your soul sing to me when I was a child. It was calling to me from the day you were born. I told my parents and they took it as a sign that we were to be wed. You would have had a choice to bond with me. Anyway the betrothal is off now. We don’t need to see each other again. I came to let you know.”

“Wait, what?” Dean jumped out of bed.

“Since you’ve informed me that you aren’t gay the angelic council conceded that the betrothal could be voided by me, so as to allow me to date other people.” Cas’ voice whispered towards the end. “I had assumed that your staring at my wings was a testament to the more profound bond that your soul and mine has. None of the other angels had complained of your staring so…”

“Cas.” Dean’s glare made the angel fall into silence. Dean shook his head for a moment before he took a few steps forward towards the gap between Castiel’s wings. “Do you ever shut up? I’m not gay I… I like you. Okay?”

“I was just, -“ Cas fell silent as Dean’s lips landed on the side of his nose. “You missed.”

Dean let out a small _“mmm”_ as he moved his lips down slightly. “I will just have to try again.” He brought his hand up towards Cas’ face, finding the lips he brushed his fingers across before laying his lips against Cas’. Cas kissed back with a little force at first but it soon became a mostly one way process. Dean pulled away from the kiss slightly Cas’ lips not following his own.

Castiel didn’t say anything his wings pushing into the ceiling and the walls on each side of the room. Neither man moved for several minutes. Cas’ breath still heavily landing on Dean’s face. “Your bedroom is constraining my wings. I cannot retract them right now and I cannot move.”

“Fuck man, how can we get you out?” Dean looked at the wings. “They don’t look like there’s something stopping them from retracting.” Dean turned his head back to the invisible face in front of him. His mind wandered over the little that he remembered from his Grade 9 biology about angels. “Wait, you’re _horny?_ Fucking hell. I thought you just couldn’t decide if you liked the kissing.”

Dean moved his head back forward and kissed Cas. He pushed his hands against Cas’ shirt. He ran his hands around finding a tie and a coat. Cas pulled his head away, “You are increasing my discomfort, not alleviating it. If you aren’t going to help you should leave.”

Dean ran his hands down the shirt and found a belt to a pair of trousers. “Ah, but where’s the fun in that?”

Cas didn’t respond as Dean pulled the belt aggressively. Dean’s eyes widened as the belt became visible as it came out of contact with Cas’ trousers. “Uh, that’s new.” By the time that Dean’s hand had returned to the area of the belt Cas’ trousers had been unbuttoned and had fallen down towards the ground, and the same had happened to his underwear. Dean’s hand jerked away in surprise when it came into contact with flesh.

His hand returned to the soft flesh and wrapped straight around without consideration. The movement he gave was simple and repetitive, Cas’ wings scraped against the ceiling a few times and Dean’s lips were pressed against Castiel’s more often than not. His fingers ran along the underside of Cas’ dick before it returned to being wrapped completely around and Dean jerked heavily.

Cas’ wings scraped all the way along the ceiling and as they retracted they flapped a few times hitting the bookcase and desk behind him sending a few things clashing to the ground. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and pulled away. With Cas’ semen now in his hand and across his trousers Dean opened his mouth to complain when Jo stepped in the door.

“Jesus Christ, are you guys alright? I heard a loud crash and…” Jo narrowed her eyes a little as she looked around the room. She glanced at the ceiling and saw two long scratches in the wall. “If we lose our deposit because of this I swear to god I will kill you Dean.”

Dean coughed gently to get Jo to shut up. “Uh, Jo. My invisible friend here and I were kind of in the middle of something.”

Her eyes widened, “Oh. Uh. Right.” She quickly closed the door again.

“Sorry about that.” Dean wiped his hand on his trousers. “Talk about killing the mood.”

Castiel hummed in agreement, the belt disappearing as it looped around his trousers. “I’m going to head off before I get stuck in here again.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean responded, hiding a slightly bitter tone. “We’re good?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure.”

Dean reached and grabbed Cas’ arm with the slightly moist hand. He leant forwards and stole a kiss before Cas said his goodbyes and left. Dean’s first instinct was one that the evening had gone well. Though after he’d washed the come off his hands, changed into dry trousers and lay in bed and stared at the two deep scratches in the ceiling he realised that Cas had basically run off before returning the favour and then he realised that Cas might not even have been intending on. I mean, he had literally come round to tell him that he didn’t want to marry him and he’d ended up with a hand job.

Even when in conversation with Jo, dissecting the sudden leaving he didn’t particularly believe that maybe Cas would have felt embarrassed by the whole situation of being stuck in someone’s bedroom or maybe he thought it was awkward that he had just been caught with his trousers down even if Jo couldn’t see anything. Fortunately the awkward potential of never hearing from Cas again was averted when his phone vibrated.

 “I was just thinking…” It read.

Dean slid the phone back into his pocket and ignored the text, it wasn’t a saved number and he knew all about these scams. Where they’d pretend they knew you then wham that text you sent to say it was the wrong number somehow gives away your whole life savings and your personal details. His phone buzzed again and he sighed as he pulled the phone out.

“I didn’t get to see you naked. :(“

Dean smirked a little as the penny dropped that it was Cas. He started typing out a response. His initial instinct was to type (an incredibly cringey) joke about how he could if he wanted, but he stopped himself before he hit send and went for the little classier. “I didn’t get to see you naked either.”

“Don’t blame that on me weak-eyes.” Dean considered his response for a moment before the phone vibrated again. “We can complete the bond tomorrow or Thursday. My wings need grooming.”

Dean didn’t respond to the text and threw himself down onto the bed. Even though he barely knew the guy he didn’t seem to find the idea of bonding with him all that strange anymore.  The more reading around it he did the more it implies that people who bond with angels never divorce because Angels who marry humans can see the “soul” so they are already compatible mates. He was probably not going to find anyone who was right for him otherwise so why should he try and fight it?

At least, that was what he figured. The downside of the fact that he was going to be thought of as a faggot for the rest of his life… Maybe they didn’t care though, at least not as much as his dad did. As long as he steered clear of the reddest of states he’d surely be fine and even then… They wouldn’t _know_ that Cas was a guy unless it was mentioned. I mean they’d be a bit strange about the angel thing but –

Okay, maybe Dean was getting a _little_ bit ahead of himself. He hadn’t even decided if he should bond with Cas. What if he’s ugly? I mean the ugliness is a big barrier. You and your angel can be perfect for each other emotionally but if you don’t want to fuck… Dean couldn’t imagine a life without sex.

Besides Cas had gone on about the idea he’s meant to be some world leader. He’d never _wanted_ to do any of that. He hadn’t even voted at the last election. He’d done an internship in Washington for a think tank and even when he’d had to come up with some policies and find support for them in relation to improving relationships with countries with strong renewable energy he didn’t think that it was for him.

Maybe Cas’ idea of what Dean was going to be wasn’t matching up to what Dean expected for himself. He wasn’t going to change the world and that didn’t bother him because he just wants to live his own simply life with a partner and some kids. _Kids_ which Cas can’t provide. He’d have to choose between children and an angel. There were rumours of Nephelims but they were rare and well would he want to raise a child that nobody would accept?

Before his thoughts ventured any further he had drifted off to sleep and didn’t wake until first thing in the morning. He vaguely recalled a dream about going to the shop and being beaten over the head by an octopus with a cane but he couldn’t remember any other details beyond that. He made his breakfast, did a bit of reading before slouching on the couch for a few hours in the afternoon while watching god-awful TV.

At three in the afternoon he received a call.

“Hey, my wings are becoming coarse.”

“Is this weird dirty talk or something?” Dean muttered.

“I don’t understand.” Cas said.

“You know? I’m not wearing any panties and all that shit.” Dean sighed a little.

“I wouldn’t mind if you wore panties, do you find them more comfortable?” Cas’ voice waivered towards the end as he struggled to think of a question. Dean heard a palm being placed over the phone and a vague shout of “Shut up Gabriel.” There was a moment of silence before he could hear Gabriel’s voice from the other side of the phone.

“Do you want me to be in to groom your wings or is that weak-eye going to fix you up in his panties?”

Dean heard Cas almost growl at his brother before Cas’ voice returned to him on the phone. “You were telling me what you were wearing.”

Dean’s initial reaction was to throw the phone against the wall in frustration that Cas had missed the point of the conversation but he figured that he’d just have to roll with it. “Oh, just some boxers that are _way_ too small.”

“It’s three in the afternoon you should be dressed by now, probably in something that fits.” Cas responded (as Dean drove his head into a wall) “I’m texting you my address…”

“Hey I want to talk things through with you before we bond.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in half an hour, or do you need to shower before you get dressed?”

 _Thirty_ minutes later (and no more) he was at the gate to Cas’ house. It looked more like a mansion in reality and he didn’t mean just a big house. He’d figured that Cas had missed off the number of the house when he’d text the address but in fact the house was the size of a street. He buzzed the gate until he saw a pair of white wings through the window judging whether to let him in.

When he’d been buzzed through he took the hundred foot walk to the door. The garden’s lawn was well kempt, the effect of two colours through the mowing of the lawn had evidently been maintained religiously (even during winter). Dean rolled his eyes at himself for making himself feel old (nobody mentions lawns any more) and knocked on the door. A split second after he knocked the door was opened by Cas.

The black wings looked sharp and as though they could easily cause death if it were intended. Dean gulped lightly as he felt the angel’s hand drag him into the house.

“Hey Cas.” Dean’s eyes wandered around the large lobby. The white ceiling only occasionally embossed with gold. There was a large painting above the staircase but otherwise the house was without decoration, the purest of white that Dean had ever seen. “You like white?”

“I share my house with my brothers. They have white wings so they prefer it white.” Cas’ wing bone stroked along Dean’s back gently hitting the shoulder blade. “What did you wish to discuss?”

Dean tried to ignore the brushing of bone against his back (something which his penis struggled with), “Kids, my future and… I know the fact you think we’re compatible means we probably are but…” Dean felt his arse being slapped heavily by Cas’ wing. “Dude, serious talk.” He tried to look as stern as he possibly could but he just ended up pouting a little.

“ _Dude_ , talk can wait.” Cas’ wings curled as he walked around the tip of each caressing around his neck. The feathers hadn’t touched Dean only the finger-like bone caressed on his neck.

Dean swallowed and stared in front of him. “I want kids.” Dean tried to ignore a hand that was gently pushing its way under his waistband. “I’m not meant to rule the world.” Dean let out a little moan.

Cas’ lips quickly brushed against Dean’s lips. “I can ask the council for eggs. We can have kids.” His lips moved down and ran against Dean’s jaw slightly. His mouth sucked gently on the chin. “And you will learn how to lead your people.”

Cas’ arms grabbed heavily onto Dean’s shirt and he felt a harsh tug pulling him up. The wings flapped several times and by the time Dean had realised what was going on they were at the top of the stairs and Dean was being pushed against a wall. Cas’ wings rubbed Dean’s body wherever Cas’ hands had yet to wander.

Dean’s lips were against Cas’ most of the time as he was being guided across to the only black door in the house. When he was pulled into the room as much as he would like to claim that he stopped to admire the beautiful decoration and incredible bed that Cas had constructed he instead paid a _lot_ more attention to two wings removing his t-shirt, one hand running around his nipple gently and another cupping his butt.

Cas pulled away from the kiss just for long enough to allow the wings to take the t-shirt past Dean’s face before landing his lips back on Dean. He pushed Dean onto the bed and unbuttoned his trousers.

“I’m glad you changed into better fitting underwear.” Dean was pretty sure that he could _see_ the smirk but the image quickly faded from his mind as Cas began to talk again. “This is my nest so we go by my rules this time. Got it?”

Dean raised an eyebrow for a moment before nodding gently.

“Good. Now would you rather I jerked you off while you can’t move or…” Cas’ voice trailed off and a tongue ran around his navel. He flicked around it a few times before he licked up between Dean’s muscles. His hand pushed down on each side of his hips and his tongue moved around to suckle gently on the hipbone. His wings lifted Dean’s hips up slightly and pulled his trousers down completely before they spread out completely. As the boxers pulled past his erection it hit Cas’ neck.

Dean’s eyes watched as a moist trail appeared on his body wherever Cas’ tongue went. It moved down to each of his testicles and along his cock a few times but with the wings and hands wandering across every part of his body trying to seek some difference between the body of an angel and a human beyond the wings

When Cas’ lips had grown tired of his legs and chest and balls and groin and nipples and _every fucking place under the sun_ he pushed his lips down onto Dean’s dick. Dean’s initially reaction to buck was met by two wings pushing down on him. He let out a light moan and he looked down to see his shaft slowly disappearing. He could feel the warmth and moist contact but when he looked he couldn’t see anything but two wings displaying for him.

He reached his hand out to touch the bone of the wing but his hand was slapped away by the other. Cas took all of Dean in and sucked gently. He stopped the bobbing of his head and his tongue lapped pre-come as it became available. Dean closed his eyes to imaging what Cas looked like with his lips wrapped around him and he reached his hand down and stroked his cheek gently.

“You’re a damn good cocksucker.” Dean moaned as he tried to buck his hips into Cas’ mouth. The wings spanned out completely before quickly undressing Cas. His clothes being thrown around the room and appearing out of nowhere.

Cas’ lips removed completely from Dean’s dick and his lips were soon against Dean’s. “I _thought_ I told you I called the shots.” His lips moved down quickly and sunk into his neck with force. Dean saw Cas’ wings pull Dean’s body down the bed rapidly. Dean could hear the wings flap gently before he felt a hand at his mouth opening it slightly. He took that as a cue and opened his mouth completely.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment and as he stared he felt a warm and damp cock enter his mouth. It was bigger than his own and it thrusted into him at a considerable rate. Dean’s tongue curled around the cock and he hummed gently. He moved his hand and took the base of it in his hand.

He didn’t normally use lube so he found the saliva slightly strange and he struggled to get a grip as he jerked himself slowly. He felt Cas thrust harshly into himself and hit his gag reflex. Dean didn’t have any choice but to overcome it as Cas’ thrusts didn’t slow. He moved his second hand to his dick and wrapped it around his first hoping to improve the grip but before he managed to make any progress with the situation he felt Cas twitching in his mouth.

He moved his hands to try and lift Cas from his mouth before he came but he did so almost immediately. The first bit of come hit the back of his throat and it made Dean start to cough but the rest went all across his face. Dean’s erotic take on the situation quickly disappeared when he just kept on coughing and couldn’t stop. Cas pulled him upright and pulled Dean’s body against his.

Dean could feel Cas’ knees propping him upright and his wings patting his back to help him cough. He figured that Cas must be using his hands to keep himself crouched in a position that is so naturally uncomfortable but before he could find out his cough had stopped and he was pushed down onto the bed.

His cock had become soft because of the unerotic choking interlude but with Cas’ hand on it, jerking it aggressively it wasn’t long before he started to thrust into it. Not wanting to cause any more discomfort to Dean he didn’t push the hips back down and allowed him to thrust freely. When Dean’s come landed above his shoulder he decided not to make any note of it.

Dean lay on the bed for a moment and turned his head to look at the start of Cas’ wings. “Your wings are really beautiful you know?”

“They’re considered too big. They get in the way all the time.” Cas muttered as he crawled out of the bed and started pulling his clothes back on.

“Don’t you want me to groom you?” Dean said as he watched clothes disappearing back onto Cas’ body.

“I assumed you would not want me as I harmed your mouth. You could have died.”

Dean laughed a little and then he laugheda lot. “You son-of-a-bitch. Get back into bed and I can plait your wings and then we can play with Barbie dolls.”

Cas’ clothes reappeared with extreme rapidity, Dean opened his legs and Cas sat between them.

“Right, I don’t know how to do this.” Dean said.

He saw the wings reach across to a side table and grab a large brush before bringing it next to Dean. Dean placed one hand on the invisible back and grabbed the brush with the other.

“Start with the axillar and go out towards the end of the wing, never brush up the wing or you’ll cut yourself only brush along the feathers. You only really need to brush top-side because the linings have to be done by hand. Don’t worry about the oil it’s what makes us bond.”

Cas felt the brush run down his right wing over and over again. As his hand touched the feathers the oil slowly poured into his skin and his blood stream. After he’d done the first half of the wing he looked back to where his hand was resting and saw the vague silhouette of a man. By the time the brushing was finished where there was once an invisible angel now sat a man.

Dean swallowed as he scratched the back of the man in front of him. The worry that he’d had before was gone and he had only seen the freckles dotted across his back between his shoulders. His other hand ran along the feathers he’d just brushed and they felt as soft as he’d imagined. He leant his head against the back in front of him and listened to the gentle sound of Cas’ heart beating every few seconds.

Dean turned his head and brushed his nose against the back of Cas’ neck. “Hey, I’ve not seen you round before. Wanna’ go out for a drink?”

Cas looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes a little. “I will put on some clothes?”

Dean moved his head around and pecked Cas on the cheek. “Nah. Not yet… I have a few things I want to do first…” He moved his hand onto the soft wing and wrapped his other arm around Cas’ body. He lowered his voice to a husky tone and whispered, “After all, I’m not wearing any panties.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing the porn in this. It's not a popular kink but I hope you appreciated it.
> 
> This fic is largely self-aware meaning that some of the plot devices used are there to enhance the generally cliched nature of the fic and I put in there to increase the humour of the story. If you don't appreciate the satirical edge I've tried to go for while keeping the narrative flat then I'm very sorry (but I also suggest you stay away from my other stories).
> 
> If you think that invisible sex is the best then I implore you to write something with invisibility for any fandom and as long as it is gay I will read eagerly. >;D
> 
> You may get a porny epilogue at some point but don't hold your breath.


End file.
